save me from myself
by molly3105
Summary: When Steve Meet Emmalin shaw . he did not know how much she would chance his life . fallingin love can be dangerous when the on you fall for is wanted death by a killer . So Steve and five-0 must find the killer along side Emmas old team, before Steves new love interest is lost for good whet Crossover mission imopssible
1. Chapter 1

_**Hawaiian Dreams** _

_As the sun sets on the ocean, as the birds fly across the sky , as each day passes bay , Steve McGarrett had stepped into my life. My whole life has changed , it_

 _became completed . suffering from a broken heart by tragic past it never occurred to me to take a minute and think about my future nor did I ever thought of_

 _finding love again . He stepped into my life as a speed car that passes bay but he didn't passed bay he stayed . he showed me the meaning of love , values of life_

 _better yet Steve showed me the ability to love and trust , to live and to laugh . he showed me that it was ok not to be perfect nor in authority but to always be_

 _yourself ._

 _ **The late morning breeze , whet the blue skies and the color of summer, the sunlight , the beauty , it was not for me , my life was dark and**_

 _ **whet out song . Emmalin stared out over the water, seeing a beam of light dancing it way across the sea, she took a deep breath smelling the**_

 _ **summer flowers that was in the air as she slowly exhaled and she started to feel more relaxed.**_

 _ **"it is okay to let go of him Emma, he wouldn't want you to be alone ", she heard a voice she know sow tell . Emma smiles as she turned her**_

 _ **head whet tires in her eyes and saw a tall black man standing there in his dress blue, whet his hat under his arm. Just like he always did**_

 _ **when they came and visited him together.**_

 _ **" I know it is time , i….." she turned back around and got down on her knees , touching the headstone" I just don't know if I ever will be**_

 _ **ready to get him go " she told him as she ran her hand over the name that was in stone .**_

 _ **"Owen loved you. I remember " he stared to laugh and she turned her head to look at him whet a confused look on her face . " I remember he**_

 _ **was so nervous that you would say no , and it was so funny , that when he came back outside , he put is arms in the air and screams she said**_

 _ **yes and that was funny to see marine ,major jumping up and down ". Emma smiled at him before she looked down at her wedding ring and**_

 _ **twisted it around her finger " I don't know , what to do now . "she told him as he hold out his arms to her and she walked over to him as he**_

 _ **put his strong arms around her as he kissed her softly on the head " I think I have the answer to that "**_

 _ **"What do you mean ?" she asked him**_

 _ **as she looked in to his brown eyes. " Have you heard about Five-o ?" " The answer is no James " she told him , because she know what he**_

 _ **was about to offer her , and she would not in a million years work whet a man that had a dead wish , a man that thought he was above the**_

 _ **law .**_

 _ **" why not ?" he asked her, as she stepped out of his arms and walk up to the headstone and lay down the sunflower she had in her hand , and**_

 _ **he heard her whisper I love you . she looked up at James . "Five-o is cops and I am not a cop our agent anymore "she told him as she walked**_

 _ **down the path of cemetery. Emma saw an elderly women walked towards her whet a young women and the women was hold the hand of a**_

 _ **little girl , They were always there at the same time she was , and it always make made her feel so alone , when she saw then put flowers on**_

 _ **the grave. It made her wish, that she had her family there whet her , but the where on the others side of the world.**_

 _ **"You are the best in your field ".**_

 _ **"no, that would me doctor white " she told him as she kept on walking to her car ,thinking that she so needed a drink .**_

 _ **" Okay whatever , just hear me out for a minute Em" James told her as he reach out to make her stop .**_

 _ **She put her hands on her hips as she tried to keep her emotions at bay, as she Waiting to hear what he was going to say . "**_

 _ **MaGarrett methods may be a little out there, but he gets the job don".**_

 _ **" That is the best you gat ", she laughs as she opened the car door and gat in. "**_

 _ **" One case and if you don't like it . we will never talk about it again and you can go back to work at the college back in Denmark " he side whet**_

 _ **a smile on his face .**_

 _ **" we don't call it college we call it universitet " she told him as she stared the car . "**_

 _ **Do it for me , okay and I will owe you " and he smile when he sees her blow out air as she looks at him,**_

 _ **" fine one case , when do I start ".**_

 _ **"Tomorrow at 9 at the palace , detective" " shot up " she told him as she drove off .**_

 _ **James put his phone up to his ear as he looks at her car driving away.**_

 _ **" MaGarrett " He hears the other voice on the other end say . " She said yes "**_

 _ **" Good when do she start "**_

 _ **" She bee there in the morning" James told him as he walked to his care and gat in .**_


	2. Chapter 2

The temperature was just over 30 degrees , before 8 am , when Emma speeded down the city streets .it was so hot ,that Emma drove whet the window down

and she felt the hot Hawaiian air hitting her face , as she closed her eyes for a moment , trying to get her under control and the fear she was feeling deep in

side It was over 3 years ago , she had worked in her line of work and she did not know if saying yes to James was the right thing to do . Owens dead , when

they had told her Owen had been killed in the line of fire her whole world crumpled around her feet and she became obsessed whet a case she had been

workring on and it almost cost, her life and then is when she decided to walk away from it all . She looked back to the road and took a deep breath when

she arrived at her destination. She sat there looking at the palace and she found her hand grapping the wheel a little too hard.

"Get yourself together Emma, what is the worst that can happen "she told herself taking a deep breath and gat out of the car and walked in to the palace. The

halls of the palace were quiet she thought to herself as she walked up the long flight of stairs to where Five-o offices where. She walked inside the doors and

looked around and saw two men in their offices one was on the phone talking to someone, and he was clearly upset whet whoever was on the other end of the

line. Steve McGarrett was sitting at his desk looking true a case report when he could here heels walking across the floor and it made him look up to see a

women standing there , looking at true the window of Danny's office . He got out of his chair and walks true his office and out the glass door and he saw her

tuning around when she heard him ask if he could help her whet something, the women was not a small women , but she was not heavy either , you could see

she worked out because she carried her weight well and when he looked up to her face ,he was meet whet a pair of green-blue eyes . she hold out her hand as

she walked up to him "

hey I am Emmalin Shaw" the shook hands and she saw he was just looking she looked down at their hands and up at him again

" Sorry , Steve McGarrett. " youare Emma Shaw ". he asked her letting go of her hand.

"Yea I am, why you expecting a Victoria model our something " she asked him folding her arms looking at him , "no I am sorry , from what the governor was

telling me about you , I was expecting someone a little older " he told her .

She gave him a soft smile "sorry, it is just when I tell people who I am , most people expect some tin little women and not this " she said pointing at her self .

he holds out his hands " no , you look perfect , I mean ….." he see her smile and he

stopped talking and smile to " how about we do this again " he holds out his hand " I am Steve McGarrett , welcome to Five-o" " Emmalin Shaw " she said as

the shake hands . The lat go of each other's hand when they hear yelling coming from the office " No Grace , why you are 14 years old that is why " the blond

haired man looks at his phone and take it up to his ear saying hello , hello . He tunes around and walks out of his office, "that girl will be the death of me ".

"Grace "

"yea Grace "Danny looks over at the women "sorry I am Danny Williams and you are "he holds out his hand for her to take .

"This is Emmalin Shaw, our new member of five-o "Steve tells him. Danny looks over at Steve as whet a can you let the women talk for herself look.

" emmalin, but you can call me Emma no one calls me Emmalin but my mom " she shakes hands whet him . " nice to meet you Emma , so Steve tells me you

where

whet Interpol " she smiles at him as the walk in to Steve's office " yea Interpol was one of them " she tells him as Steve walks over to his desk drawer and

takes a shield out . "Interpol was one of them?" Danny ask as he holds his arms over his chest "how many agent bureau have you been whet exactly " She

looks over at Steve and back at Danny "Scotland yard, Mi-6 , Interpol and now Five-o " Danny looks at Steve and back at Emma " wow you are like a super spy

then ." Danny looked at her and Steve whet a little smile .

Emma laugh at him " I am a crime scene profiler " she told them . Danny was about to ask , what that meant . When a Hawaiian man walked in the door

When, "Steve we got a case down by the h…". He stopped when he see a women standing whet them " oh am I interrupting anything " " no chin, come in ,

Emmalin Shaw I would like you to meet Chin ho Kelly " Steve told him " Emmalin is joining Five-o " .

Emma held out her hand and Chin took it whet a smile "really nice to meet you " . he said still smiling and Emma could tell she would like him , because he

reminded her of Mark Lucca , a man that was a member of her old team , a man she thought was the kindest man she had ever meet , if you did not know him

you would bee afraid because he was big and strong . But when you got to know him ,he was like a big old teddy bear and the vibe she gat from Chin was the

same . " you too " she told him .

" So you said something about a case "Steve asked him as he took, handled Emma a badge and said whet a smile " welcometo Five-0" Emma took it and but in

on her belt as Chin told them about a body that was found down by the docks .

" Okay lat go " he said as he looked over at Emma " you are driving whet Chin today " . Steve told her as the all walked out the door. Emma and chin walked

out the glass door first and Steve could here

Chin ask her if she been on Hawaii long and he found himself look down at her back side as she walked down the stairs.

"what was that " Danny asked him

what a smile on his face. Steve looks at Danny s" what do you mean as he looked back at them when he hears Chin and Emma laughing.

" That look on your face and what is up whet Emmalin , because she told us to call her Emma but you , but no you have to call her Emmalin " " So what , I like

the name , I think it is a pretty name . steve told him as he walks out of the palace and over to the care "

" you like her " Danny said smiling as he pointed his finger at Steve . " like her I don't know her . yet " he told Danny as he gat in to the care " and what are

you my mother our something ."

" no and thank god for that " I like my babies to be human not robots "

" You are funny " he said as he drives down the.

streets .


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and chin get out of the car , just as the silver chevrolet pulls up beside them . Steve and Danny get out and the all walk through the crowed of curious

onlookers , who stood watching as the Honolulu police department officers stood . Steve weaved at a young women , when she saw them she walked up to

them " hey boss ." Kono looks at Emma " you most bee Emma Shaw I am kono kalakaua nice to meet you "

"You to " " the walk down the docks and see a

black man and a Asian linen over the body " Max , Lou , this is Emmalin Shaw . Steve tells them. She shakes hand whet the tall black man and give a little

wave to the Asian man .

" what do we got" Steve ask. Her name is Abby Mackey " as they walked down the docks ." a young couple found her this morning as the where about to take

their boat out and the say her floating in the water" Kono informed Steve and Danny , as they stared down at body of a young women lying on her back with

dark red hair fanning around her head . " Emma looks over at Steve when he lets out a heavy sigh filled with sadness as ,Emma looks down at the

young women and she could see bruising all over the girls face and what looks like ligature marks around the girls neck .

" This is not the first girl you guys fund like this , I take it " Emma ask them .

" No . it is the 3 girls like this " Danny told her as he pulled the white sheet over the head of the girl , a commotion could

be heard in the background . " Get of me, let me trough" the anguish in a women's voice could heard . Emma tuned her head and say a women was being held

back by too officers as she was begging then to let her true . " That is my daughter , please let … I have …. It is my baby " the women sobbed , the fight leaving

her body as she tried to stay on her feet

" Mam " Danny tried to calm the distressed women who still struggled to free herself . " Mam How do you know this is your daughter ?" Danny ask he.

" He called me asking me if I know where my daughter is " she told him . she holds out her hand crying " I could be whet her " she told Danny trying to get

true him to get to her daughter .

"There's nothing you can do for her now, and I can't let you go near her . Because if I do we run the risk that you will contaminate the evidence that might be

life behind who did this" Danny put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze " okay " he ask her whet a sad

smile on his face . " And what am I supposed to do in the mean time " she ask . you will go home and be whet loves one and we will find the bastard who did

this . "Officer makala, officer Lang " Danny called out and a young man and women wakes up to them " Detective " the young man says " can you take her

home and make sure she is ok " he slaps the man on the shoulder as he give the women one last smile as he walk back down the docks to where Steve and

Lou are talking "Max confirmed it , it is the same killer " Danny hear Lou tell Steve .

" Danny is about to say something , when he see out from the corner of his ayes Emma walking up the docks looking around " what is she doing " he tells more

to himself then the others when he sees her walking out over the water , then she get down on her knees and takes something out of the water , she get up

and holds a handbag over her head . " what she do best " Steve tells them whet a smiles as he walks up the docks .

" what t that a smile? " Lou ask Danny as the walk after Steve up the docks . " He likes her " Danny tells Lou ". Lou looks at Danny whet a look that say oh

really , as he looks and see Steve and Emma talking and he can see the smile that keeps on showing on Steve's face . Danny lines in " he keeps on calling her

Emmalin , but she told us to call her Emma , he say and I quote I like the name " the stop talking as Steve tunes to them " Emma found her bag , she have a

keycard to a room at the Hilton hotel and this " Steve holds up an evidence bag , inside it was necklace . "Lou , you and chin want take it to the jewelry store

down on malanai street and see if the ma know who made it. "

Lou looks at confused chin and then he see Danny pointing his finger at Emma and he can't help but smile " And what about Kono ?."

" Kono I want you to go the her mother's house and see if you can find anything that ma tell us, what she been up to, this last weeks."

"On it boss "she say walking away whet Lou and Chin . Emma looks at them and see sees that Lou telling them something and the all ,look back and she can

see the are all smiling at her .she looks over at Danny and Steve " so what do you want me to do Commander , or do you want me to call you boss to ?."

Steve laughs " McGarrett is okay , but if you want to call me Steve , you can " he tells her . Danny looks between them " you are lucky , the first time I meet

him he held a gun to my face ".

" hey you held a gun to my face as well " the both looks at her when the her laughing " Okay I will call you Steve then . so what do you want ,me to do ?:"

"You me and Danny are going to the hotel and talk and see if anyone have seen her there last night . " okay lat get going , but can we stop to get something to

eat on the way I am starving " she tells them as she walks up the docks . Steve looks at Danny whet a what the hell was that look

" what " Danny tells him "

There is something wrong whet you , you know that " he shake his head and walks after her .

" You can call me Steve if you want "

" shut up "

" you shut up Steve " Danny tells him walking after then , but not before he tell the officer to talk whet the young couple .


	4. Chapter 4

The arrived at the hotel and Steve parked close to the entrance, they got out of the car and walked in to the hotel , and Emma find herself laughing at the two

of them . Steve looks at her as the reach the reception desk .

" what " he ask her whet a smile. " why don't you just let him drive his car ?" Before Steve can say anything , Danny holds up his hand " don't get him starting okay "

" hi can I help you " A young women ask them .

" yea Five-o " Steve tells her holding up his badge .

" how can I help you ?"

Steve holds up a room card " yea can you tell me where this room number belong to"

" Of course , give me a minuet " she tells them as she looks down at the computer and scans the card " it belongs to a Abby Mackey ,room number 1022"

"Thank you " Steve tells her as the walk to the elevator " Danny why don't you see of the have any tape of Abby whet the man" Danny looks at Steve wet a ,

what the hell look " and when will you to be doing ?"

" Emmalin and I will take a look at the room " he say slapping Danny on the shoulder walking up to Emma who are standing bay the elevator .

" Danny is not coming whet us ? "

"Nope just you and me " Steve tells her as the walk in the elevator and the stand there looking at the doors close and Steve looks at her and she sees that and

smiles at him .

" what ?"

" Nothing I am just trying to figure you out "

" And how is that going for you, so far ?"

" you are a " he moves his hand up and down in front of her body and she tunes around standing in a defense passion . " a beautiful women , and you worked

whet some of the best agency around the world and from what I was told you are one of the best at what you do

" smiles at him as they got out of the elevator as she looks up at him " what did James tell you about me ?"

" that you where dame good at your job ,but you need a break . but after two years ….."

" my husband was killed in the line of fire and it destroyed me , it made me …" she laugh " it made me crazy"

" In the line of fire ?"

"he was a marine "

" I am sorry …." Emma stops him as she point and Steve looks to where she is pointing , and sees a young man walking out of the room " that is not a older man "

"No , that is not " Steve aggress whet her " Five-o " He calls out the man whet the are close to him . The man looks at them and runs down the hall . Emma

hold out her hand to him " he is all yours Commander "

Steve runs down the hall after him and she can hear , Steve telling him to stop and then she hears a bump and she makes a oh whet her lips .

" hey get off me man "

" Did I not tell you to stop "

Emma sees Steve coming around the corner , whet the man by his collar .Emma takes out the card and opens the door and lat him walk in whet the man .

"Sit down "Steve calmly but firmly pointing at the young man .

" who are you ?

" "Nick Matthews" he tells them as she sits down on the bed .

"and what were you doing In here ? "

" I was trying to catch Abby , whet the dud she's being seeing behind my back "

" Abby is death " Emma tells him , trying to see how he takes the news .

" she is what " the young man looks up at Her and then at Steve . " what you suggesting I killed her , I love her " he tells them as he stand up looking upset .

but he sits back down when Steve points at him to sit back down . " Do you know who she was meeting ?"

" no , I don't know the dud " he tells them running his hand trough his hair . Emma stand there listing to Steve as the man question and after a five minuet of

getting nowhere, she can't hold it in anymore "Why are you laying ?" Emma ask him .

" I am not lying " the young man said as he run a hand though his hair. Emma smiles at the man and looks over at Steve. "may I ?"

Steve hold is hand out to her "

he is all yours " Steve told her as he folds his arms over his chest whet a smile waiting to see what she was gone do . Emma walked over to the desk and too

the chair and walked over whet the chair and sat down in front of him looking him in the eyes " you keep running your hand though your hair and your palms

looks clammy and you are not eye contact whet me our commander McGarrett , and that is a sign that is telling me you are lying to us . Emma told him as she

moves back in to the chair. " So I am going to give you one more try "

"She was having an affair whet some older dud , I don't know is name , just some older dud okay "

" do you know what he looks like ?"

" tall , blond , expensive clothing …. I think … I think I might have seen him around campus but I can't be sure "

"so he is a teacher " Steve ask as he walks up

and stand behind the chair. " No , but I think the women I saw him whet is " he says running a hand over his face

" Do you know the teacher ?"

" her name is Amy Bryant , she teach History one –one , Abby takes her class" he tells them .

" can I go now ?"

" Get out of here " Steve tells him as the young man is out of the rum before Emma can get out of the chair she was sitting on . She looks over at Steve and

sees a smile on his face and she looks at him whet a raised eyebrow "what?"

"the Governor was no lying , you are good " Steve tells her as the walk out of the hotel room She smiles at him "does that mean I will get some food now" she

ask him as the walk out the door and down the hall of the hotel .

" so what are you in the mood for ?" Steve ask her as he lines on the wall looking at her as she pusses the elevator button .

"hmm " she tabs her finger to her chin " I could really go for a ice-coffee right about now " she tells him as the walk in the elevator . " Steve looks at her smiling

" you said food ,nothing about coffee "

" in my world coffee is food , you give me a starbucks ice vanilla –coffee our if it is in the morning a tall latte , then I am on the happiest girl in the world " "

That is good to know " Steve told her pumping his shoulder softly against hers . Emma looks up at Steve and she finds herself get lost in his eyes and the smile

she sees is on his lips and she licks her lips and she sees that he is biting his lip a little too hard . The both are about to say something when the elevator door

opens up and the hear someone make a cough and the both tune their heads and see Danny standing there looking at them whet a goofy smile.

" Did you guys find anything ?"

" we got a name " Steve say and he walks away telling them he meet them back by the car.

" Where are you going ?" Danny looks after him and back at Emma, who start walking to the car, whet Danny walking fast to catch up to her. Danny is about to

ask her something when he hears the song cheap thrills coming from her pocket and she holds up her finger " I gat to take this " she tells him as she walks

away from him taking her phone up to her ear " was Ailsa ist oben "

" where is Emmalin ?" Danny hear Steve ask him as he tunes around and see Steve standing there whet coffee in his hand. " Is that ice-coffee ?"

" yea " Steve sees him looking at him

" what ?"

" You don't drink ice-coffee Steven

" " It is no for me " Steve say looking at Emma and he can see that , whoever is on the other end , is making her upset. " I could do what some coffee "

" what " Steve looks back at Danny . Danny point to the coffee " me , coffee "

" okay ,wir kønnen spater redden, verpassen sie auch " Emma say to the person on the other end , as she walks up to Danny and Steve " sorry old friend " .

she smiles at Steve as he holds out the coffee for her to take " you are a lifesaver . "You deserve it "he tells her as he can take his eyes of her as she takes the

straw between her lips and smile. " this is like high school over again " Danny say more to himself then the other , as he opens the car door

 ** _Emma and Steve , gat some alone time . and Emma is opening up to Steve_**

 ** _transtaled was Alisa ist oben - what is up alisa_**

 ** _Okay , wir kønnen spater , verpassen sieauch - okay we will talk later , i miss you_**


	5. Chapter 5

**First I want to say I know I my English is not perfect, and I may make some mistake. But I hope who ever are reading this like it anyways.**

 **And a big thank you to Aquababy58 for leaving me review, it makes me really glad. So a big thank you .**

The sun was had already begun to make it descent by the time, Kono, Lou and Chin made it back to the palace . The walk in the glass door and sees Emma and Danny talking beside the table and they are looking up at the screen and they see the face of a women.

" Oure killer is a women "Chin ask.

" No this is Amy Bryant , she was Abbys teacher , we think she was having an affair whet her husband " Emma moves up a picture off an older man " meet Matt Bryant . What was is the boyefriend said tall, blond , expensive clothes."

"What did you guys find out ?" Danny ask them .

"Miss Mackey said there was nothing going on whet Abby , thins were like the always were . but if there was anything new in Abby life , her best friend Lisa Kay would know ." she put down her phone the table and the look up to see some pictures of Abby and Lisa.

" that is the boyfriend Nick Matthews " Emma tells them .

" yea but look at this picture " Kono swipes to another picture and the all tunes they heads to the side .

" I am so locking my baby up on till she is 30 " Lou tells them .

" you and me both " Danny say .

" That is a Vicky K . corset , it cost 600 dollars " Emma tells them "there is only one on Oahu and it is on Kanolo street . they could have the costumer card on file . she looks over at them when she sees them looking at her " Vicky is an old friend ."

"Who is an old friend?" Steve as walking up to table .

"She has on a Vicky K it is expensive , and like I said they could have card number on everyone that has bought it on file"

" Good that is something to go on " Steve tells them. "Okay guys how about we call it a night and get some sleep and be back here first thing in the morning. "Kono I want you can chin talk to the Amy Bryant . Me and Danny will take mister Bryant. " Emma you and Lou go to the store and see if you can find out who bought it for her. "

" You got it boss " Kono tells him as she say goodnight and walk in to her offices . chin and Lou the walk out together leaving Danny and Steve alone whet Emma .

" Not bad for your first day " Steve tells her and she smiles at him " yea I did okay " she laughs . "Well I will get going , there is some were I need to be " she tells then as she get her bag .

" You got a date our something " Danny ask her as he looks over at Steve .

" Yea whet a 13 years old boy and a Captain America movie , so I will see you later " she smiles and walks away .

"You are so gone man " Danny laughs at him .

" Shut up man " Steve say walking after her ,leaving Danny standing there all alone

" yea so gone .

Some days later , Steve awoke to the ringing of his phone , he rolled over and reached out for it " McGarrett " he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he hears a familiar voice .

" Steve , it is Emma . I am sorry if I woke you "Emma apologized. Steve know he just meet her a week ago , but he can hear the urgency in her voice . " it is okay, Emmalin . What is up?"

"I was looking through the case pictures , I was so sure I had seen it somewhere before , and I could not remember where I had seen it before , so I send the picture to a friend of mine ." She paused and Steve know he was not gone like what she was about to hear " In 2010 too young girls was found by the river seinen in paris . So I looked in to the Bryant family name and I found out that he has a younger brother named Jason Bryant, who was working in paris at the time. So I looked in to Jason and I found out that when he was 16 years old his high school was murder, and at the time the where looking at him for it , but because his dad , but because his dad is a Lawry and some evidence when missing he gat of .

" that is really good Emmalin" Steve told her. " Let me send you a picture of her "

" Steve looked down at his phone and he could see that all the dead girl they could pass as her sister ." I know there was a reason I like you " He told her and he smiled when he could hear her laugh .

" he lives " Me and Danny will go pick him op " he told her as he of the bed

" Emmalin "

"Yea?"

" That was really good work , I think you just got a killer of the street "

"Yea I really hope you are right , the family's need some closure. I will see you at the office " Steve hang up and hastily gat changed and ran out the house as he called Danny , to meet him at the apartments

. The car pulled up to the apartment and the cat out and walked up to the front door " Five-o , Please open up ! "

" Wait , what the hell just happened , did you just say please , Are you sick our something ?"

Steve smiled at him " what can I say , you are rubbing off on me "Steve tells him as he knocking on the door again . Danny snorted " Yea and I am spider man " Steve look up and down at him " Is there something you like to tell me Daniel ."

" what is the mater whet you today ?" Danny ask him , not believing what was happing right now .

" What I can't be happy " Steve ask as he gestured to the door . Danny puts a hand on his chest " I know what this is about , Emma " Danny told him getting his gun out as he smiled at Steve .

"What do Emmalin have to do whet this "he ask pointed to the door "One…. Two ….." Steve kicked in the door , before Danny hurried inside , swiftly assessing the surrounding , They were in the kitchen and it was clean , Steve moved ahead .

" If you like why don't you just ask her out like a normal person ,would do ".

Steve moved to the right so Danny left . The space was small , but nothing looked out of place . " clear " he called out and backed out . " clear "Steve called out , meeting him in the hallway .

"You she was married" he tells Danny as he walks in to the leaving room , looking around .

"No I did not know that . So where is her husband ."

"He was killed in the line of fire, two years ago " Steve tells him as he walks to the a bookshelf looking at the picture that is standing there . " He was a marine , he and the governor was on the same team , he was there when he was killed " Steve tells him as he takes up the picture.

" And when did she tell you that ?" Danny ask him folding his arms over his chest

" We talked over dinner one night "

" Wait back up , you had dinner together , when ?"

" yesterday " he tunes around holding out the picture and a nickels to Danny " she this is his high school girlfriend and the same nickels "

" looks like we got him " Danny say smiling as he put the picture down on the coffee table . Steve was about to say something , when they hear a crash coming from the back door and the hurried onward , just in time to see Jason Bryant running out the back door .

" I go around " Steve yelled , out the front door , hoping to cut him off outside . Danny ran out the back door and he could see Jason running across the road whet Steve in hot pursuit . He sees Steve jumping on top of a car and then he jumps of taking Jason down whet him . Danny runs up to them pointing his gun at him .

" stay down " Steve tells him as he handcuffs him .

" whatever you think I did officers , you got it all wrong "he tells then whet a nasty smile on his face .

" You are under arrest asshole " Steve told him as he tunes him around and saw the nasty smile on his face. " What are you smiling about? "

" You got nothing on me " he tells them as Danny pushed him away from Steve and he walks then to the car.

"paris 2010 and eve Lewis . You don't have daddy to get you out of it this time "Steve tells him whet a smile on his face when he sees the smile on Jason face fate away.


	6. Chapter 6

Seated in a booth of her favorite dinner near the beach, Emma slowly eat her sandwich as she looked out the window , she was thinking of whatever she could say her in Hawaii and keep working whet Five-o . The work they did was important work , but so was the work she did whet her old team , but she had walked away for a reason. All the death and suffering , she had seen the darkest side of the human soul and it became too much for her , and here she was thinking of getting back in that line of work again . Could she really do it, could she ?. And there was Steve , she found herself thinking of him , more sense they had that late night dinner together . It been a long time sense she had a really good time whet another man , the last time she felt something like that is was whet Owen . God she missed him so much ,she touched the chain that was around her neck and she pulled it over her head and looked down at the dog tacked that was laying in the palm of her hands as she ran her finger over the name was written on it .

" Owen I don't know what to do ?"

" Is this set taking ?" she hear a voice ask . she takes the chain around her neck and tunes her head and sees Steve standing there whet a smile .

" Places sit "

Steve sit down and looks at her and he sees the dog tacked that is handing around her neck " Owens " . he ask her .

" Yea "she gives him a sad smile .

"So how did it go whet Jason Bryant?" she ask as she takes a sip of coffee .

" He confessed to all 6 murders , because of what you gave us. So say thanking you, to that friend of yours" he tells her as he looks down at the French fries that is on her plate , she sees that and she pushed the plate across the table and he smiles at her as he put one in his mouth and her eyes moves to his lips.

"So I talk whet the Governor " he tells her , whet a smile on his lips when he catches her looking at his lips and he can't feel his hear beat a little the look she is giving him .

" Oh and what did James tell you? "

" that you told him on case and then you would see where to go from there " he tells her looking in to her eyes " so I guess what I am asking is are you staying ?."

she looks out the window, she looks back when she feels him taking hold of her hands and she looks down at their joined hands ." Tell me I am wrong , tell me there is nothing going on between us ?"

she tries to move her hands out of his , but he holds on a little harder " Steve "

" Emmalin don't pull away from me "

" Steve I ….. "

" I am not trying to make thing harder for you Emmalin. I know how It feels to love someone and then have them leave you, it hurt as hell. And it makes you want to hide away your hear so you never, have to feel like that again ." Emma looks up at him whet tires in her eyes.

" you lost someone ?"

"No , she is were much alive , but she left me to times and the second time I was going to ask her to marry me and I have not seen her sense then , and then I told myself that I was never going to feel like that again " she looks up she hears a laugh coming from him " Then you came in to my life and I have to be whet honest you , I have not felt like this in a long time " he tells her and she smiles at him as she entwined their fingers " me to and it scared me Steve ."

" I am not asking you to forget about Owen , but I am asking you , if y….." she can see that , is he having a hard time whet the conversation hole . and she things that whoever hurt him , hurt him really bad and she squeezes his finger soft . "if you could find a place for me ?" Steve ask her looking in her eyes , waiting for answer , feeling a little scared that she are going to tune him down .

she smiles at him " I guess you can tell the Governor , that I am staying " Steve smiles when he hears her answer , she may not have told him the answer he wanted to hear , but he know the meaning of her answer . She is going to give him, then a chance .

"I …." He is about to say something when a waitress walks up to the table asking him if he needs anything and he tells her , he got what he need right there .

" So where do we go from here ?" Emma ask him .

" you and me at my house to…." He is about to tell her when his phone start to ring , he looks down at the table and sees his mother's name on the screen . "Dinner at my house to night " he tells her as the phone keeps on ringing . " he let go if her hands as he takes up the phone "McGarrett " he looks out the window " yea I am on my way ." He looks up at her " there is something I need to take care of ." he get out of the booth and walks over to her side of the booth and lines in and touched her lips whet his, in a soft kiss . he moves away and sees her eyes are closed.

" I wanted to do that for some time now ." Emma opens her eyes and looks at him whet a dream look on her face and he smiles at her and kisses her and again and this time she moves a hand a gents the back of his neck , as she deepens the kiss . After about a minute Steve pulls away and moves his forehead a gents hers.

" seven my house ?" All Emma can do is nods her head , because she has not been kissed like that , in what feels like forever . o my god , that man knows how to kiss .

" I will see you tonight " he kisses her forehead one last time and walks out the dinner . Emma looks out the window and she sees him getting in to his truck and drives way , as she smiles to herself .

Outside the dinner a man was standing looking at the man and women kissing each other and he smiled to himself as he pulls out a phone and put it to his ear , waiting for the person on the other end .

" Hello " a man's voice can be heard on the other end of the line.

" I found Owens, she is whet a man , a cop "

" I want to know everything about this man , I don't need some stupid cop to get in my way."

" I understand sir " the man say as he looks at Emma walking out the dinner .

" I want them all to play , and Emma Shaw is hurt in some way I know that , Mark Lucca , and that bitch Lincroft will come running to help her " the man say whet anger in his voice .

" find out about the cop and get him out of the way if he becomes trouble and kill Shaw ?"he ask the man ."

if you must , then yea kill that bitch " the man tells him as he hangs up .

"kill you Shaw , I will be looking forward to it " the man say to himself whet a smile on his face as he watched her drive away .


	7. Chapter 7

Emma sat in her car outside Steve's house, trying to get her breathing under control. Was she doing the right thing by saying yes to him. Was she really ready to start something whet Steve, was it fare to Steve, when she still loved Owen. But Owen was death, he was not coming back . He…., " Stop it Emma " she told herself ." Owen would want you to be happy " She took a deep breath and got out of the car , walking slowly up the path to his house , knocking to times on the door. A second later the door opened and there he stood in dress pants and a dress shirt looking like some out of a men's magazine.

Steve stood there looking her up and down, she wearing a black dress that went to her knees and black high heels . she might not be the kind of women he normally go for , but seeing her standing there whet her hand on her hip looking at him like that . A women that could make speechless him like that was a women he wanted, size be dam. "You look beautiful" he told her as he lines in and give her a soft kiss .

" You don't look so bad yourself," she tells him as he moves a side to let her in the house , and as she walks in he tunes his head and looks at the way her moves in that dress . "God help me "he say, to himself as he closes the door.

Outside the McGarrett house , stood a man in the shadows looking at the Emma and Steve sitting at a table , the where smiling and launching at each other . "Enjoy the time you get left Shaw "the man walked down the beach when his phone ran "Michaels"

" what did you find out ?" the voice on the other end asked

" his name is Steve McGarrett he is the team leader of Five-o and a former navy seal "the man stops and runes his hand over his head , because he knows that taking out a man like Steve McGarrett is not going to be easy. "

" I want Emma Shaw death " the man screams " her and her team is going to pay , for what they did to my brother ,you hear me Michaels "

" Yes sir , what about McGarrett ?"

"leave McGarrett alone for now , but if he get in your way take him out "

" understood sir , I…." he stops talking when the man hangs up , the man looks back at the house " fuck " he kicks the sand beneath his feet as he walk in to the darkness .

Back at the house .Emma stood in Steve kitchen watching his backside as he was making them coffee and she was a little drunk so coffee would do her some good. Steve tuned around whet to cups of coffee and before she know what she was doing she was walking over to Steve and putting her hands on his chest, as she lines slowly in and kisses him. What was meant to be a single kiss soon tuned in to more . Steve puts down the cups on the table and moves then across the floor and Emma makes a oh sound when her back hits the cabinets and before she can do anything she feels his hand on her hips running over her backside and under her lags , moving her to sit on the cabinets whet her lags around his hips and his hot lips running down her neck .

" Steve " she moans out, as he softly bits down on her neck .

"Hm" is all Steve can say as he bits down on her neck and kisses it afterwards and he runs his nose agents her neck as his breaths in the flower sent that is in her hair. Steve lifts his face from her neck and put his hands on both side of her face , looking in to her eyes " If you want to stop , you have to tell me now . because I do…." Is all he get out before she pull his closer by his shirt , and he smiles as he lifts her up I his arms and she laughs as he tries to kiss her as he walks true the house whet her in his arms.

" watch were you are going Commander. " Steve stops walking and looks at her whet a sexy smile on his face.

" Commander ?"

" she smiles at his as she caresses the back of his neck " it sound better in my head " he kisses her.

" it does sound hot coming from you " he tells her as he walks up the stairs and down the hall to his room and closes the door .

The next morning Emma awakes to the feel of warms arms around her and she tunes her head and sees Steve's sleeping face beside. She smiles as she remember last night, the feel of his hand and lips all over her body. She lays there for some time whet her eyes closed and she smiles when she feels lips on her neck .

" Good morning " he tells her in between kisses .

she tunes her head " it is a good morning " she smiles when she hears his laugh .

" so good " he moves over her ,lining on his hands looking down at her and she put her hand on his cheek and smiles when he moves in to kiss her , when the both hear a girls voice calling out for him .

"Grace "

Emma looks at him whet white eyes "Danny's Grace?"

Steve get out of the bed and picks up the dress pants and puts them on " I forgot I promised Grace , that I take them hiking today."

Emma put both hands over her face. "oh god "

" Where are you uncle Steve" he hears Grace calls out " Yea Steve where are you " he can hear the smile in Danny's voice"

" come one "

Emma looks out from between her fingers " no" she tells him and he laugh her when she sound like a little girl .

" he is going to find sooner or later "

" How about later then " Steve walks over to his dresser and takes out a long blue dress shirt and throws it on her head " put this on ." he tells her and walks out the room . Steve walks down the stairs , put stops whet he get to the last step , when he sees Danny sitting on the couch holding out a black high hell and a grin on his face . Steve point his finger at Danny " don't say a word , you got me "

Danny just smiles at him and he is about to say something , when his daughter walks up to Steve.

" Uncle Steve someone forgot there handbag "

Danny can't help but laugh " Yea and their heels to , uncle Steve "

Emma pulls the shirt over her dress as she hears the laugh coming from down stairs , she takes a deep breath and walks down stairs . Emma stops when she sees all them all looking at her and she but on a smile " good morning "

"Morning Emma , did you get a good night sleep " she can see that Danny is trying to hold the laugh back . She looks over the little girl " you must be Grace , I am Emma"

" Are you uncle Steve's girlfriend?" she ask as she holds out her handbag to her . she is about to say something , when her phone rings. She pulls out her phone " excuse me " she tells them as she walks to the kitchen taking the phone .

"Hey mark "

" Em we have a problem " she hears mark say.

"What wrong ?"

"James marrow found out it was us that took down his baby brother" Emma feels all the happiness leave her body and she moves over to the table and holds on to it.

" where is he now?"

"We don't know , that is why I am calling you Em "

" You think he is coming for me ?" she ask him and she knows the answer when the line becomes death silence " Mark "

" I don't know Em , but you need to watch your back . okay

" " I will " "Good . I will call you when I know more "he tells her before he hangs up .

Emma put her hand over her mouth . James Marrow was the worsted of the Morrow brothers and if he was looking for her, that means trouble is coming to Hawaii. She hears Graces voice and Steve laugh and she closed her eyes, she could not pull them in to her mess so she did the only thing she know to do ,she ran but not before she writes down a piece of peppier and then she is gone .

Steve walk in to the kitchen looking for her, but she is no were to be found. The only thing he finds is a note that says I am sorry. He looks out the back door whet the note in his hand .


	8. Chapter 8

Emma walks true the room when there is a knocking on the door and as she opens the door she whish she hadn't.

"You need to leave Steve "

Steve put his hand on the door as she tried to close it "What is going on? Emmalin ."

" You need to leave "she told him as she tried to close the door one more time. But this time, Steve pushed the door open and it made Emma take a step back . "You can be here right now Steve."

He is about to say something to her, when he sees the suitcases standing bay the coffee table " You going somewhere " he ask and she can see he is trying to hold back the anger and hurt that is writhing all over his face.

"I am trying to protect you . Can't you just understand that I d…." she stops talking as he holds up his hand " Protect me from what ?." Steve looks up at her face and he can see her eyes are filled whet tires and she is biting her lip really hard and that is not the women he meet just a week ago , the women that he made love to last night . Steve walk up to her and slowly put his hand on her cheek and he saw her close her eyes and he lines in and put his forehead on hers . "Whatever you are running from, let me help you "

Emma opens her eyes and smiles up at him as a tire runs down her cheek " I am running to protect you ." she tells him as she moves away from him and walks over to the coffee table and picks up a gun and put it in , the holster that is behind her back . But as she tunes around Steve grasp her face kisses her , God she forgot how soft his lips felt agents hers . Steve kissed her because he dont know, how he could get her to understand that he was not going to let her leave. Whatever she was trying to protect him from , he could handle it . he had all ready lost Catherine , he was not ready to lose her , he had just found her . Steve moved his lips from hers and looked deep in to her eyes and smiled at her "I am not losing you, do you hear me "

"Steve "

" what are you running from ?"

Emma moves away from him and walk in to the kitchen and take out a glass and goes to the refrigerator and get out a win bottle and a beer and pours herself a glass of wine and as Steve walks in she takes a big sip of the win as she moves the beer over to him.

"You ever heard of the marrows brothers?" She ask him as he takes the beer and opens it .

" Year I think I heard of them . They were in to human tracking, weapons tracking all over the world . A team of agents took them out about 4 years ago from what I remember ."

Emma empties her glass of wine and put bough hands on the counter as she looks up at Steve " A friend of mine call me this morning and told me that James morrow found out that my team was the ones that took him down.

"That was your team ?"

" Year and now James marrow wants us death " Emma walks around the counter and stand in front of him " I don't want you to pay for what I did in my past . because when a man like him want you death , thing are going to end really badly for the people that stands in his way " she puts her hand on Steve's cheek and if he found out about you , he is gong use it agents me."

Steve put down the beer on the counter and takes her hand up to his lips and kisses it as the look in to each other's eyes " well then we have to be careful because I am not letting you go ."

"I already lost Owen , and I really like you " she smiles at him as he get up from the chair and put his hands on her hips and lift her up on to the table and moves in between her legs and she put her arms around his neck .

"we will figure out what to do when the times come , together okay ."

"Okay "

"Just promise me something ?"

" what ?"

" no more running away . if there is something going on in that head of yours , you let me know" Emma runs her fingers true his hair as she kisses him " Emmalin I mean it " Steve tells her between kisses. hm okay, she tells him as she moves away from him and takes her top over her head leaving her just in her bra .

" You drive me crazy "

he pulls his shirt over his head as pull him closer whet her lags and runs her hands up and down his chest and smile as she sees the hungry look on his face " how crazy ?" she laugh when he throws her over his shoulder and he walks in to the hallway

" do you know where you are going ?"

"no , where am I going ?"

"To your left she tells him as she slap him on the ass " All that seal training have been really good to you " she tells him as she hears his feet walk faster and a second he throws her of his shoulder and she land on the bed and he is on top of her smiling at her

" you are so beautiful " she looks away , but he won't let her "Emmalin look at me ".

she looks up at him whet a sad smile " I know what I am , and what I am not , so don't tr…" Steve stops her by kissing her soft and then he kisses her up her neck and when he reaches her ere he whisper " you are beautiful to me " and then he bulls the sheets over there head . and for the rest of the day the only thing that is heard in her apartment are the sound of there love making.

the next to chapters Emma will get to meet Steves mother and Steve will meet the Shaw family .


	9. Chapter 9

Steve smiled as he looked over at Emma .It been a moth sense , the night Steve made Emma stay whet him . a month sense they had heard anything about James marrow . Having her work whet him and Five-o , made him see how good she really was at what she did and she fit in whet the team perfectly . When they were not working Steve and Emma would spend time alone together , getting to know each other better , and the more he got to know about her , he know he was falling hard for her. He got out of the bed and walked down stairs and out the house , so he could get ready for his morning swim .

Emma stood on the beach looking down at her feet as small waves lapped around her ankles, she closed her eyes as she birthed in the morning air.

"morning" she hear Steve's voice tell her as she opened her eyes and saw him walk out of the water .

" morning " she smile as she bits her lip as he stops in front of her and give her a quick kiss as he walk over to the chair and talk up a towel as he runs it over his head and looks over at her as she walk up to him and he close one eyes as the sunlight moves whet her and when she smile at him , he can't help but take a deep breath , because in his eyes it makes her look so beautiful and he knows that the smile she is giving him , is gone make him do all kind of stupid thing . The way she moves as she walk up to him makes him feel like a hunter watching it pry and when she stops right in front of him. He can't help himself anymore so he takes her up in his arms and he kisses her as he start walking back to his house .

"Steve we need to talk " she tell him in-between kisses .

" Hm " is all he says as he runs his tongue along her lips , he smiles when he hears the moan that lives her lips as her tongue moves out to meet his in a mind blowing kiss that has him walking faster up to the house. Steve has been in a hurry to get to the house that he didn't see the man that had been watching them from afar whet a smile on his face .

Steve and Emma booth laugh as he tried to close the backdoor , because they were too busy kissing each other " Fuck it " he tells her whet a smile as he leave the door upend and walks true the house , but he stops by the stairs when he hears a women say his name and it makes him tune around whet Emma in his arms .

" Mom "

Emma looks over at the women a little shocked and back at Steve " Mom " as she moves her lags to tell him to let her down and he does. The tree of them stand there looking at each other for a moment and the women is about to say something.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

The women smiles at Steve " cant a mother , come and see her son "

" Sure , but know you …"

"Steve maybe I should leave , so you can talk whet your mom. " Emma tells him as she tried to make him let go of her hand.

" Oh no , honey stay . lat all eat breakfast " the women tells her whet a smile on her face " Oh where is my manners . My name is Dories McGarreet I am Steven's mother " she walks up to Emma and holds out her hand .

" Emmailn Shaw " she takes the hand the give each other a smile as Emma let go of her hand pointing up the satires " I am going to put some clothes on " she tells them as she claps her hands together and runs up the stairs . Steve looks after her and back at his mom

" what are you really doing here ?" he ask her as he walks to the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee .

"what happened to Catherine ?"

Steve put the cup down and looks over his shoulder "she left and I moved on " he takes another sip of coffee and looks at his mother as she makes a cup to and the stand there looking at each other . Steve put down the cup down and but booth hands on the counter. " what are you doing here?"

"Why are you looking in to James marrow?" Dories ask him as she walk up to the counter.

Steve raise one eye brown "who's asking. The C.I.A our my mother "

"Steve . James marrow is not a man you want to go up against , so as your mother I am asking you " she walks closer to him and put her hand over his " let it go "

" I can't "

"why ?" " Because he want Emmalin death "Steve moves his hand out from under hers " and I am not losing her " he tells her as he hears Emma coming down the stairs and in to the kitchen whet he purse in her hand .

" I am really sorry about breakfast , but something came up "

" everything okay ?"

Emma smiled at him "Everything is fine, Nicky is sick and Vicky can't leave work. So I promised I look after her until she can't get of work So How about we make it to dinner? "

"Dinner sound like a good idea" Booth women looked over at Steve and Emma have to hold in a laugh at the face he is giving her. She walks up to Steve and kisses him on the cheek , and she tunes her head " it was nice to meet you " then she leave them alone in the kitchen .

" what does she have to do whet the marrow brothers "

Steve tunes his body towards his mother " Emmalin and her team , where the ones that took down his brother "

"Steve , you need to be careful "

" I know mom "


	10. Chapter 10

Emma stepped into Steve's house. She was tried and it had been a long day. the living room was dark , but that soon changed as Emma tuned on the light . The first thing she saw Steve asleep on the sofa. She smiled to herself as she walk to the table and put down the take out bag she had in her hand. She turned around and sat down by his side as she stroke his cheek. Emma smiled one again when he lines in to the warm of her touch . "You are lat " he tells her whet his eyes still closed .

" I am sorry " Emma told him " I when down by the Italian restaurant you like so much "

she laugh as his eyes opened like a flash and he looks over at the take out bags on the table . " I forgive you then " Steve replied as he give her a kiss and reached out for the take out bag . Emma slap at his hand as she get up from the sofa and takes the bags whet her to the dinner table.

" Where is your mom ?" she ask him as she takes out the food and placed the table .

"She had somewhere she need to be "she hears behind her as to warms hands moves around her hips and she leans her head to the side as she feels his lips on her neck.

Emma smiles " plats Steve …. Food " she tries again as he bit down on her neck making her lose her focus .

" Maybe I don't want food " he mumbles against her neck .

"well I do " she moves out of his arms " so you wait to I get mine " she makes a shoo movement whet her hand .

Steve walk out to the kitchen " you are no fun you know " he tells her as he shakes his head as he hears her laugh . he takes out to plats and glasses and goes to refrigerator and takes out a bottle of wine and walks back in to the dinner table and smile when he sees Emma is already eating out of the take out boxes. Emma looks up at him whet a big smile on her face.

"sorry " she tells him as she take the glass he hold out to her and she looks at him whet a raised aye brow , as he pours win , into her glass. " What " He sit down on the chair pouring himself a glass and takes a sip of the glass.

" someone did not need a plat I see "

" Bit me " Emma tells him as she twirled the pasta onto her fork and into her mouth .

" Trust me I will " he tells her whet a smile as he reached his hand out to take a piece garlic bread "so your mom ? " she reached out and takes the last garlic bread and holds it in her hand as pulls it apart and dips into the sauce .

"Yea, my mom "

"What did she really want?" Emma ask him as she takes a sip of her win. Steve looks over at her and he know that if he lies to her she can tell , and by the way she is looking at him whet her arms crossed her chest . He knows that she knows something is going on .

" I been looking in to someone and she wanted me to let it go"

"who have you been looking in to ?"

"James Morrow ,And before you say anything …" he paused " did you really expect me to let it go "

"Steve "

" No , Em , he want you death and I am not going to let that go . He want you he have to go true me .

" Emma face softened when she sees the anger written all over his face and the fear she can hear his voice. She get out of the chair and walks over to him and sits down on his lap as she runs her hand around his neck and makes him look her in the eyes . "You do know I can't let you get hurt because of me " " Emmalin " She put her fingers over his lips " When I lost Owen , I thought that this was it for me . Because I am not perfect like all the women that walks around this eland …." She stops him when he tries to talk " but he loved me why I don't know " she laughs " and I love him so much " she buts her hand on his cheek and gives him a soft kiss as she whisper agents is lips " and I think I might be falling for you."

Steve kisses her back but this time it is different from the last . This one is needy almost sloppy . He moves his lips away from her as he stands up whet her in his arms and walks true the living room and up the sitars. A hour later Emma is almost asleep as she cuddled closer him , her face cradled in his neck as he continues to rock your bodies together . it is her soft sniffle that Steve know , she is sleeping and he laughs, quite and exasperated Steve move her so he is spooning agents her as he lines in and whisper in her ere ."I love you "as he lines down and kisses her shoulder as he lets himself fall asleep to .

"Come on Steve " Emma groaned , sitting up whit a huff as she looked at Steve whet a glare . Steve kept his eyes on the road . A smirk playing on his lips but he said nothing . Emma rolled her eyes as she dug in her purse for a piece of candy . was a little over 8 am and Emma was hungry . Emma was getting annoyed until , she saw a few buildings up ahead.

" where are we going ?"

Steve was silent as he pulled his truck into a parking lot , in front car was an old pancake house. " Lanias pancake house ?" Emma asked. Steve opened up the car door and stepped out.

"You want something sweet so here we are "he told her whet a smile.

" Yea for food , not sugar on a plate , do you know h… " Emma stopped talking as she opened the door and saw Steve standing in front of her. " stop okay " he took her hand. " come one you are going to love it" he told her as she followed him inside the door as a man and women was walking out the door at the same time .

"Sorry " Steve said as he walked in the door , but Emma stopped when she hears the man say her name . She closed her eyes , as she takes a deep breath as she tunes around and see the women and man smiling at her .

"Patrick , Sarah "

The women walks over to her and hugs her " It is so good to see you again Emma" the women tell her as she holds on to Emma's hand .

"It is good to see you booth to " Emma tells them as she tunes her head and see Steve walking back toward her .

" So how you been emmalin " the man ask her , whet a soft smile and Emma can help but smile back at him as he opens his arms and she walk over to him and hugs him hard , because she had missed them .

" how are you doing honey " he whisper to her as he kisses her head . " Better " she is about to say more when she stops when she hears Steve say her name and she steps out of the man's arms and looks at Steve .

"Steve I would like you to meet Patrick and Sarah… "

Steve give the man a smile and shakes the women's hand. " Shaw " she finish as she bits her lip as she sees the look on his face .

" Shaw as in ?" Steve ask as he looks at the man and women.

" Owens , mom and dad "


	11. Chapter 11

Steve tried to get some paperwork done, but his mind was somewhere ells, It was still on what happened yesterday when he took Emmalin out to lunch. " Steve " Emma called out as she stood in the doorway . Steve tuned around " Yea "

" Can we talk ?"

" yea , come in " Steve told her as he lifted the folder he had been looking at and tossed it on the desk Emma walk in and closed the door behind her . Steve looked up at her as she walked up to his desk and sat down on the end of the it" are you Okay?"

"am fine ….why?"

Emma looked over her shoulder and she saw Danny walking away as she turned her head she saw Steve eyes following Danny . "Danny said you been ….acting weird today "

" I am fine " he smiled at her as he picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip .

"Is this about yesterday?" Emma asks him whet worry in her voice and she knows she was right when she saw him straightened up his back . " Do you want to talk about it ?" she ask him as she bit her lip. When he saw he biting her lip , he gave her a smile , because he know she was worried about him

" So that was Owens mom and dad ?"

"Yea " Emma smiled back at him. "

When was the last time you saw them ?"

Emma ran a hand over her face " A bout a year ago"

Steve move the chair and hold out his hand to her and she took it whet a smile and move over so she sat in front of him . Steve let go of her hand and ran is hand up her thighs " Maybe you should call them " he held up his hand when she tried to say something " Maybe it be good for all of you" he told her as he squeezes her thighs softly .

"Maybe ….. I don't know Steve "

" Owen may be death , but they are still your family Em"

"You are right " she smiled at him as she took his palm up to her lips and kiss it

" What "

"You called me Em "

Steve smiled at her " You don't like the nickname "

" so we are on nicknames now " she laughed.

"Well it is only fare , that you get one to " he raised a eye brow. Emma tuned her head to see if anyone was looking before she turned back around and moves closer to him as she put her hands on his cheek and kisses him " Thank you "

" For what ?"

" For everything " she told him as she gat of the table. "How about I get us some of the chocolate cake on my way home out "

" Sound good " He smiled .

"Don't work to long "she told him as she walked out the door . Steve sat back down in his chair and ran his hands over his head then rubbed the back of his neck .

" It is safe to come in ?" Danny asked . Steve looked over at Danny and made a sign whet his hand , telling him to come in . Danny walked in and sat down in the chair and looked at him . "Everything okay whet you to?"

" I look Emmalin out to lunch yesterday and we ran in to Owens mom and dad "

Danny straightened up in the chair " Oh, how did that go over ?"

" she was choked to see them…. The way they looked at me man" Steve rubbed his hand over his face .

" The just saw their daughter in law whet another man , how long ago did he die " Danny ask him.

" too years ago "

"You shouldn't worry so much man….wait what did you say"

Steve holds out his hands " I didn't know what to say man so all I did was say hey "

" You said hey " Danny looked at him like he was stupid " What was I suppose to say . Hey I am Steve McGarrett I am doing your dead son wife "

" Oh hey " Danny told his as he holds out his hand on front off himself You are right " he claps his hand together " Back to my question , what has you going all cave man on me then ?"

"Emmalin running out on me again "

Danny stood up " she ran , because she was scared for you this is not the same okay man… and about Marrow , you know we have her back "

"I know man "

"So stop worrying okay " Danny told him as he stood up " so I am out I got a date , whet a angry 12 year old and a 4 year old …. I see you tomorrow"

" Night man. "

"Emmalin "

" In here " Emma heard his shoes being tossed off before she sees his frame walking in to the room where Emma is sitting at the table .

"how did it go ?" Steve ask her as walks over and kisses the top of her head before making a beeline to the kitchen .

" it when good " Emma tells him as she hears him shuffling through the cabinet.

" I am glad I did it ….. I told them about you " She can hear the cabinet close and she looks up when he looks out of the kitchen .

"And ?"

"They are glad that I am happy again. The would like to meet you " Steve give her a smile when he sees the hopeful look on her face. He know that it would mean a lot to her and after the talk they had .

"Okay " He nodded before walks back in to the kitchen to finishing his search " Hey where's the chocolate cake ?"

"Do you mean this chocolate cake " Emma pointed to her half eaten piece on her plate .

" That was mine " Steve told her whet a smile on his face .

"Hamm" Emma smiled as takes a big bite and lick the rest of the fork " mhm and it is so good "

"Hand over the cake " Steve tells her as he starts walking closer to her .

" No , sorry I can't do that " Emma tells him as she pulls the plate closer to herself .

"come on, just hand it over and no one will get hurt "

Emma takes another bite " sorry it is too good to share" In on swift motion , Steve darted toward her so Emma grabbed the plate and ran through the house with Steve hot no her tail. Emma ran true the living room , but before she could get to doorway , Steve jumped in front of her making her stop in front of him . " Ta-da " Steve sang making her laugh , but she still tuned back around and ran back to the living room , but Steve grabbed a pillow of the sofa and threw it after her . catching her off guard and it made her trip and fall to the floor , but she still managed to save the cake . Before Emma could get up Steve straddled her lap and lowered his face closer to hers " give me the cake "

" You want this cake ?" Emma ask him whet a big smile on her face .

" Yes " Emma looked at the plate and back at him and smashed it in to his mouth . Steve let out a loud laugh before he pressed his lips agents hers, making her laugh when he move his kisses along her neck getting the chocolate cake all over her .

" Steve stop " Emma laughs as she ran a hand trough his hair as she tried to push his face away .

" You stole my cake "

" I shared!" Emma laugh as she wiped the chocolate of off his face. Michaels stood outside in the shadows looking at them, whet anger all over his face .

For the last 2 months he had to watch her being happy and all smiles when he was in pain every day, because of what she did to him and here he was watching her being happy and carefree. He looked down at his hand when the phone rang .

"Hello " he answered quickly .

The voice in the other end belonged to James Marrow

"You have your orders " Marrow said " It is time to make Emmalin Shaw disappear "

" And McGarrett ?"

" Like I said before if he becomes a problem , Take him out "

Michaels smiles as he looked back at the window and sees McGarrett putting her over his shoulder and running out if the room.

" Goodbye ." he hung up " Soon you won't be laughing anymore ."he smiled as he walked away rubbing his hands .Emmalin Shaws days were soon coming to an end and he would love every minute of it .


	12. Chapter 12

the early morning air floated softly around and it allowed Emma to feel it freshness on her face . It was 6 in the morning and she had already been up for the past hour. Emma sat up as she saw the man she was waiting for coming out of the bar, walking slowly towards the road and kept going. Emma put the cup of coffee down, as she got out of her car , closing the door slowly and then she followed him . The early morning hour made it easy for her to follow him whet anyone getting in her way. The street were deserted and the street light were still on , she figured he would be watching out for her , but she did not care if he know she was Following him . Michaels made a brisk pace as he walk down the stairs and made a left around a corner. He intended to hide behind it . Emma slowed her steps as she moved her hand behind her back as she took out her gun and hold it out in front of her as she took a deep breath as she moved slowly moved around the corner , but before she could round the corner the gun was knocked out of her hands and she felt a fist collide whet her face Emma throws to fists, but Michaels caught one but the other was too fast and she hit him right in the face. Emma lifted her lag and pushes his stomach , making him fall to the ground , she kicks his knees and steps on them as she hit him In the face , once , twice , until Michaels takes a hold of her arm , twists it and make her fall to the ground, Emma manages to hit his ribs whet her elbow as he takes her by the hair and throws her face first in to the wall and holds her head agents it .

"You are so death bitch" Michaels tells her as he pulls her head back and throws her face agents the wall one more time . she manages to pull away the second time he pulls her head back by hitting him in the stomach whet her elbow breaking one of his ribs she twisted his arm , ending up in the same position she was in before , but this time the roles are reverse

" I told Jenna not to do it Brian … but she did not listen to me " Emma tells him as she holds on to his hair and pushes his face to the wall as he tries to move out of her reach . "She was your friend and you killed. her "

" Jenna was a traitor to her country and a killer … she kill Eva, your sister , my friend " Emma screamed in to his face this time ." Your sister Brian" Michaels gets free from her hold and he punches her hard in the face making Emma fall to the ground, he get down on his knees beside her as he hit her again. " You took my wife from me " he yells at her " Eva stopped being my sister the day she tuned in Janna " he said as he hit her again and again, making her face bounce whet the ground with every punch . Half of her face was covered whet blood as he kept on hitting her. she move out her hand trying to rich her gun whet the last of her strength, she got the gun in her hand and she moved her arm up and fried it in to his stomach making him fall to the ground beside her. Emma move on to her back as she tried to get her breathing under control but the feeling of agony as the air left her lungs made her cry out , she moved her hand over her heart feeling it beat faster and faster as she felt her eyes close .

Staves truck speeding down the City's Street .Steve tried very hard not to break any rules of the road while still remembering where he was going and why . He made it to the hospital, he got out of his car and ran in the doors and stopped at the nurses desk . "A women was brought in not long ago "

" You have to wait a minute " the nurse told him as she kept talking on the phone " Steve folded his hand in to a fist and brought it down hard on the desk , making the nurse look up at him " Detective Emmalin Shaw was brought in her , I want to know where she is " Steve yelled at her as he tried to keep his emotions under control .

" Steve " Danny called out in a shaky voice. Steve walked over to him

"Where is she Danny "

" a couple was walking home when they heard to people yelling at each other and then heard a gun shot . The walk to where they heard the gun shot and the saw a man and a women laying on the ground. Steve too holds at Danny's elbow making them stop and he tunes towards Danny "What aren't you telling me?"

" I got her , just as the rolled her in to surgery ….. She was in really bad shape ." Danny moved Steve over to a chair and made him sit down " Oh god " Steve gasped out folding his fist and holding it against his mouth , trying to stay calm but deep down inside he was falling apart .

" Do you know what she was up to ?" Danny ask him as he sits down in the chair behind him .

" No , no I don't know what she was up to" Steve looks over at Danny , like he just thought of something .

" What is it ?" " The Governor call me last week , wanted to know if something had happened to emmalin , because he was late for their lunch date . So when he got there she looked like she had seen a ghost and true out their lunch she was jumpy and she kept looking over her shoulder. "

"How is she doing "Chin ask as he and Kono walked up to Steve and Danny .

" We don't know yet " Danny told them as he put a hand on Steve's shoulder , trying to get him to calm down .

" Did you get a name of the man "

"yea , His name is , our was Brain Michaels . 39 years old , he was from England " Kono told them .

"Kono " Steve began " I want to know everything there is to know about Brian Michaels. "

" I get right on it " Kono said as she walk over to Steve and put her hand on Steve's shoulder and gave it soft squeeze, Steve gave her a half smile as he laid his other hand over hers and squeezed back .

" You Guys call me when you know anything ?"

"Of cures "Danny told her and she noted her head at them before she walked out of the hospital. Chin looked over at Steve and all he saw was fear on the man face but what gat to Chin was the tires in Steve's eyes and he know it was really bad and that scared him . Emma Shaw was a really good at her job and she was really good for Kono after everything that had happened whet Adam .

"Are you here for detective Shaw " A older man asked .

" yes I am " Steve said as he got out of the chair.

" How is she doing ?" Danny asked .

" Detective Shaw came in whet to broking ribs and it punctured her lung and her brain took one too many hits …. she flat lined to times on the table …"

" Wait" Steve hold up his hands " What are you saying ?" Steve asked the doctor as he tried to maintain his composure , but was in fear of breaking down as he say the look in the doctors eyes .

" Detective Shaw is in a coma " he told them " I am sorry " he looked at Steve this time .

Steve swallowed hard " Can we see her "

" Of ours " he said as he hold out his hand asking them to follow him and they did as he turned and walked down the hall whet them walking behind him . The doctor stopped in front of a door " She is in their " he said as he walked away leaving them standing there looking at Emma through the window . Chin and Danny looked over at Steve as he walked up the window and he just stood there, not making any moves to go to her .Danny walked up to Steve and put his hand on the other mans shoulder , Steve tuned his head and Danny's heart broke at the look on Steve's face . Steve did not say anything as he moved to go in to the room . Chin walked up to Danny and looked in through the window ,seeing Steve walking up to the bed Emma was laying in , and Steve sat down the chair that stood by the bed as he took her hand in his and kisses her palm .

"What the hell was she doing out there "? Chin ask Danny whet anger in his voice .

"I don't know . But what I do know is that we need to find James Marrow before Steve dos "he said as he turned his head toward Chin.

" You think this is Marrows doing ?"

" Why ells would she be out there whet out back up " Danny told him as he looked over Chins shoulder " This is not good " Danny said , making Chin tune around to see the Governor walking up to them . " How is she ?" The Governor asked as he look at the window and he bowed his head at what he sees . Chins phone ran and he moves away to answer it " yea what do you got Lou"

"Whatever you need to do , to find who did it , do it " He said as he looks at Danny , before he walks in to the room .

"Thanks "Chin hands up the phone "we gat address on Michaels "

Danny moves away from the window "Lat go."


	13. Chapter 13

Brian Michaels apartment was spotless and intact. There was not a fleck of dust anywhere, the bathroom and kitchen floors was all cleaned recently and the furniture looked arranged and bran new. In the living room, there was a sofa , armchair coffee table and a TV set. Chin and Danny stood in the living room looking around for something , anything .

"It is like this guy wanted to erase any evidence that he was here "Chin said as he walked to the bedroom to look around.

"That is what I was a afraid of " Danny said more to himself , as he walked down the hall and as he did he saw one of the doors was closed so he slowly opened it and what he saw inside , made his blood run cold. All the walls in the room was filled whet pictures , from top to bottom , this was not what he expected to find when he opened the door .

"Chin comes look at this" Danny called out as he walked in to the room looking around when his eyes recognized one of the subjects in the pictures instantly. He walked up to the wall and took the picture down and looked at it .It was Emma and another women and the both where holding hand whet a little boy and the where laughing in the picture .Danny look up the wall and saw another picture were Emma was sitting in café whet a man in a suit .

"What did you find…..OH "Danny tuned his head to see chin eyes as he looked around the room. Chin walked in to the room as Danny turned his head back to look at the wall in front of him. Chin walked up to the wall beside Danny and looked at the pictures on it . The picture was of Emma and Steve walking out of a Dinner , he moved his head and looked at another whet Steve and Emma Kissing each other on the boardwalk on the beach. Chin took one picture of the wall as he tune around to show it to Danny.

"half of this wall has pictures of Steve and Emma on it " Chin said as he hold one of them out for Danny to see .Danny too the picture to look at but what he saw made him tune his head away .

" Who the hell is this guy" Danny asked as he looked down at the picture in his hand . It was a picture of Steve and Emma on the beach at night , Emma was straddling Steve in a erotic fashion .

"Look at this one " chin said as he hold a picture op for Danny to see . In the picture, Emma stood on a street whet a man in a suit, but what gat Danny's attention was that the man was holding her face in his hand it looked like they were about to kiss.

"There is a date on back of it "Chin said and Danny tuned the picture he had in his hand. "This on was taking last week and this was… " Danny tuned the other to around " 3-6-2014, and this one 10-6-2014 "

"6-20-2015" Chin said as Danny looked up at the wall and back at Chin

" This guy have been stalking her for years " Danny clenched his fist around the pictures in his hand " I want you to call you to get a forensic down here to get all of this in to evidence " Danny told Chin as he took one last look around the room he shook his head as he walked out the room . God help them when Steve fond out, Danny tough to himself.

In another part of the world a women was running up the steps in front of the Interpol building and to the second floor. She slowed down as she entered the room and she walk right pas the secretary "You can't go in there agent Lincroft "the secretary told her "He is on the phone whet he director"

" I don't care " the women said as she walked right in to the office. Mark Lucca tuned around in his chair and he was about to say something to the women but the look in her face stopped him "I have to call you right back sir "he said as he hang up the phone .

"Emma is hurt "she said out of breath "

" What " mark said as he got out of his chair as he approached the women .

" I got a call from one of Owens old merian buddies, Emma was hurt really bad , she is in the hospital "

" son of a bitch " Mark yelled as he walked back to his desk and took the phone up to his hear and dialed a number . "Mark what is going on?" the women ask as she walked up to the desk . "this is agent Lucca ….. I want to know if Marrow has left the country "

"Marrow "The women raised her eyes brow at him and she shook her head at him "ooh you asshole "she said as she turned around to walk out.

"Wait "he called out. The women stopped as she fisted her hands as she tune around and he could see the anger and hurt behind them. "Well find him …. No I don't care what it takes "he said as he hang up the phone. "Alisa listen " he stared to say but she hold out her hand to stop him. "What dos Marrow have to do whet Emma getting hurt ?"

Mark ran a hand down his face "He found out that it was us that took his brother down , that is was Emma that gat him to confess to everything."

"There is something you are not telling me Mark?"

" I found out that Brian Michaels quit job last years ago and no one know where he is "

" You mean Jenna's husband , Eva's brother , that man is one sick fuck " she yelled at him .

" Michaels hated Emma for what she did " Mark told her .

"Jenna was a traitor and a killer …" she pointed to herself "Emma shot her to save me and William. Mark"

"Don't you think i know that " he yelled back at her as he got out of his chair . The stood there looking at each other, trying to see who world back down first , Alisa ran a hand down the back of her neck as she looked out the window " You think Marrow talked Michaels in to going after her , don't you ?"

"Yea "

" Well he did " she said as she turned around. " Where are you going ?" he yelled after her .

" I am going to Hawaii " she said as she slammed the door after her . Mark tuned back to his desk " fuck " he yelled as he ran his hand over his desk making all the things that was on it falling to the floor . Mark took a deep breath as he looked down at the phone that was on the floor. He bent down and took the phone up and dialed a number as he sat down in his chair as he ran a hand over his face .

"Brandt "The voice on the other end said.

" Emma is hurt " was all he said

" What do you mean hurt ?" the voice said getting angry.

" I don't know yet . Alisa Just told me "Mark said as he got out of his chair and walked out of his offices and down some stairs.

"Were is she?"

"Oahu , she works there whet a task force , called Five-0 " he told the voice as he walked out of the building and he looked around and stopped when he sat Alisa sitting in a car waiting for him .

" I thought she quit ?"

"Yea so did everyone , but Owens marine buddy ask her to join our something " Mark stooped as he took hold of the car door " Listen I am calling because I thought you want to know , that it is Marrow , who is behind this "

" You sure ?"

"yea " Mark said as he got in to the car , he noted to Alisa, and she drove the car on to the street .

" Were are you now " Brandt asked .

" We are on our way to the airport as we speak"

" I am on my way , I call you when I get there " Brandt said as he hang up.

" Brandt " Alisa asked as she turned on to the freeway .

" Yea "

" You think that was a smart move " " No , but he still cares for her and whet what we are up agents , we are going to need all the help we can get " Mark told .


	14. Chapter 14

" Damn it Emma , why you do it ?" Steve growled angry and hurt at the sleeping women in the bed " I know you think you need to protect me but I don't need you to protect me Em" Steve moved in over the sleeping from and kisses her softly on the lips , Steve moved his head so he could look at her face and it broke his heart to see the bruised face . " I can't lose you " Steve shook his head as he swallowed hard , before he continued " I love you " He whispered as his hand gripped the beds side rails harder.

" You need to wake up so I can say it to your face." Steve released the stranglehold he had on the bed rail and dropped back down into the chair near the bed .He sat there staring at the motionless figure in the bed. Just two months she had walked in to his life and she had managed to find a way around the wall that he had built around his heart and he had lat her see him in a way that no one ells ever would . Steve had told her everything about his past , his father's death and what it had cost him going after his father's killer . His mother and how his best friend Freddie had been killed , and Catherine, and in rerun Emma had told him about Owen . Emma had told him all about her Family and how worried her mother had been when she told her she joined Scotland Yard. She told him all about William and why she had joined M.I 5 and in the end Interpol and also about Alisa and mark.

Mark groaned aloud as the doors to the elevator opened and Alisa smiled over at him as she took a sip of the hot cup of coffee that was in her hand as they walked out and around the corner and walked down the long hall and they looked around and Alisa saw a tall black man standing outside a room looking in , she slapped mark on the arm and he looked over at the man as they walked up to him .

"James?

" The man tuned his head and see a man and women walking his way " yea "

Alisa holds out her hand "this is agent mark Lucca, agent Alisa Lincroft we talk on the phone "

" You got here fast " James told them as he shook their hands.

"Yea we got on the first plan out here" Mark told him as he took sip of his coffee only to find it empty , he made a hmm sound as Alisa nodded impatiently at him as she looked back at James.

" What happened ?, how bad was she hurt" James hold out his hand for them to sit down in the chairs before he continued "From what the doctor told me , she was brought in whet to broking ribs and one of them punctured her one lung and her head took one too many hits " He told them as he looked over his shoulder and there head followed his and the saw a man head laying on the bed .

"Is that him?" Alisa asked.

James smiled "Yea that is Steve McGarrett " Mark looked over James and his face was filled whet anger , James saw the way the other man looked at him " You got something to say to me ?"

"Yea I got something to say "

Alisa looked over at him "Mark don't "

James stood up and Mark gat out of his chair so the stood face to face " you did this "

" How did I do this ?"

"If you had not ask her to join Five-0 ,she would never had meet …" he pointed to Steve " him . She would never had don't something stupid like going after Michaels alone, she would have waited for backup "

"Mark stop " He turned his head , staring down at Alisa " Don't you remember what she was like when Owen was killed , she when crazy . Remember that raid a mouth after Owen funeral, she walked in to that house gun blazing, she did not care who got in her way, she almost gat herself killed . so what do you think she won't do for him , if someone is after him " Marks voice was getting louder as he spoke and by the end of his last sentence he was shouting at both of them Alisa gat out of the chair as she walked up to the window and looked in and her heart broke for Emma because she know, Emma would did before she lat anything happen to Steve. Emma had called her the moment she know she had feeing for Steve and ask her what she should do because she did not know if she was ready to fall in love and she had told her it was time to be happy and let go of the past because Owen would have wanted her to be happy .

"You know who is to blame ?" she ask the two man as she turned her head to look at them " Marrow and Michaels . so stop putting the blame on him and lat find the assholes who did this …. Okay " she looked at the two man ,Mark and James nodded their heads in agreement . "Good now I am going to go in there, you to , go get some coffee and calm down " she told them as she and she walked in to the room and stopped in front of the bed looking at Emma . Dark bruises and scrapes was marred the one side of Emma's face ". Emotions of sympathy and anger was all over Alisa face as she stood there looking at her friend. She jumped as a hand lightly touched her shoulder and she tuned to find Steve looking at her

" Who are you ?" Steve ask her . She gave him a soft smile as she hold out her hand for him to take

"Alisa Lincroft " Steve took her hand

" Steve McGarrett .

" I know "she told him softly as she tunes her attention back to Emma and she looked to her side as Steve stood by her side.

" You should go home and get some sleep " Alisa told him .

Steve shook his head "No I can't leave, if she wake up"

Alisa smiled unsurprised at his refusal to leave Emma side " I know but you need some sleep , for what is about to go down "

Steve reside his eye brow at her

" What is about to happened ?"

"We are going to find Michaels and then we are going after Marrow " Steve was about to argue whet her as she hold up her finger as a sign , telling him to listen to her " Mark and I will stay her whet her to night and will is on his way "

" Will as in William ?" Steve asked .

" She told you about William " Alisa looked at him whet a raised eye brow " normally she don't like talking about it

" Steve looked over at Emma " she told me about the baby and when she died ,how it destroyed them both . That is why she left M.I 5 and when to work for Interpol."

" the still care about each other " she looked at Steve and saw the look he was giving her " Not in a love way , just in a best friend way . Will was at hers and Owens wedding "

"Really ?"

Alisa laugh " Oh yea , you should have seen the look on her family's face when the saw him there and Emma told them that she and will may not be together anymore but that after all that had happened the still cared and wanted to be in each other life's ….. She cares about you , that is why she ran " she walked up to Emma's bed and took her hand as she looked at her friends bruised face . there was a knock on the door and the and the both tuned their heads and Alisa saw to man walking in to the room .

"How is she?"a Hawaiian man asked Steve as he and a blond haired man looking over at her .

"Alisa Lincroft this is Danny Williams, Chin ho Kelly they are a part of five-o . Alisa is Emma friend from Interpol "Steve told them as the all shook hands. "So what did you find out " Steve ask them as Danny hold out a cup of coffee for him and he takes it whet a smile and drinks the coffee . Chin and Danny looked women to see her standing at attention at what Steve said and the look at each other before looking back at Steve .The don't really know to how to tell Steve what they found .

Steve see the look that passé between the two "What ?"

Danny hold out an evidence bag to him and Steve takes it and tunes it around and he sees a picture of Emma and a man in a suit . "there is more " Danny tells him . Steve looks op at Danny whet a what do you mean look on his face as Alisa walks up and stand by his side to see the picture he is looking at " That is Emma and Mark " she looks over at Chin and Danny .

"The room was filled whet pictures of her " Chin looks over at Steve " And pictures of you Steve "

he nodded to the bag in Steve's hand and Steve opens the bag and looks at another picture , it is of him and Emma kissing on the boardwalk and another of him and Emma , where Steve is carrying her up the front steps of his house and they are smiling at each other .

" Oh he is one sick fuck " Alisa say out loud as she sees what Steve is seeing .

" His hold bedroom was filled whet picture , it looks like he's been stalking her over the past two years . Chin tells them.

"Go home and get some sleep Steve , Mark and I will look after her and we will see you in the morning"

"I can't " he tells them looking over his shoulder at Emma .

"Alisa is right, you have been here for 24 hours , you need some sleep " Danny walks up to Steve and but his hand on the other mans shoulder " We need Steve McGarrett …. If we are going to find this asshole, we need you to been on our A game . You got me "Danny looks at Steve and gives him a smile as the other man nodded his head. Rubbing a hand over his face Steve walked up to the bed and looked down at the sleeping women, Steve lined in to ere " I love you " he look at her for a moment and kiss her forehead , before he turned around and Alisa gave him a soft smile as he walk out of the room. Alisa looks over at the two man

" I call if something happened "she tells them as She walked over and sat down in the chair that was by the bed .

"Okay thanks "Danny's tells her whet a smile and walk out and runs after Steve and he sees him standing by the elevator .Danny walks up to him and stand by his side whet his hand in his pockets and when the elevator doors opens up the walks in and stand there not saying anything to each other because Danny know there is nothing he can say right now , that can make Steve any better .

Next too chapters , you will see Steve's mom again and you will get to meet William Brandt and maybe James Marrow


	15. Chapter 15

Steve and the team stood around the table talking as Alisa walked in whet to man .the one man was short but and you could see that he worked out , he was in a t-shirt and jeans drinking out of a coffee cup and the other was not much taller than the other man. But this one was in a suit and from the way Emma talked about William he know that is was William Brandt .

"Hey Guys " Alisa said as she stopped in front of the table holding out Coffee for them " I don't know how you all take your coffee so I gat black and milk for all " The all said thanks as they took a cup , she tuned to Steve and hold out a cup " did you get some sleep ?" she ask him as he took a cup.

" Yea a little thanks " Steve said as he took a sip of the coffee

"This is Mark Lucca and C.I.A. gent William Brandt " Alisa tells the team.

" Kono, lou ,Chin and this is Danny " Steve says and they all nods there head at each other .

" What can you tell us about Michaels ?"Steve ask as he looks at William. Alisa sees the look Steve is giving William

" His name is Brian Michaels, ages 36 . Born in new York city to Max and Nina Michaels . In 2000 at the ages of 20 he joined the C.I.A . in 2010 he married Jenna Anderson . " Alisa tells them .

"That is it ?" Chin ask . "

"He was an C.I.A agent , he was in many secret mission around the world . so most of what was in his files are closed" William tells them.

"But you guys know something ?" Kono ask as she folds her arms over her chest .

" Emma killed his wife , that is why he wants her death "

mark walks up to the table " my I ?" he ask as he looks over at Steve and Steve nods his head. "Okay here we go " he say as a picture shows up of a women "Jenna Anderson was on our team on till this women " he showed them another picture of a young women , whet Blond hair and blue eyes smiling at them " Eva Michaels found out that Jenna was in bed whet a man called micha Barr" " he is on Interpol most wanted list, for making off cocaine and human trafficking " Alisa tells them .

"Wait did you say Michaels ?" Danny asked.

"Yea she is Brian Michaels sister and she was one of us and Jenna killed her because she was going to tune in Jenna "

"Then how did Emma get in to this ?" Chin ask"

"She found out before she killed Eva that Eva had come to me about what she had found because did not know who she could trust at the time and she one night she found me in my office and Alisa was there and she shot Alisa and when she tried to shoot me ,She did not know that Emma was going to be there to"

"Wait wait a minute " Kono said " Michaels wife killed his sister ?and he did not care that his wife killed his sister "

Mark and Alisa looked over at William and the all shook their heads " When we buried Eva he was not there so Emma had the C.I.A and Interpol looked for him but he was no were to be found .

"If he was C.I.A. Why could you not find him "Steve looked over at William as he said this . Alisa looked over at William and he shook his shoulder "Will "

"Did you call her family?" Mark asked to get the talk away from William

"Yea I spoke whet her sister , she was upset , naturally , her mom did not take the news so well. Her mom and dad are on the first plan out here " Steve sighed " I don't know if I can face them " he said out of the blue as he tapped his finger on the table . Alisa walked up to Steve and put her hand on his arm " this is not your fault Steve , you did not know what she was up to" Steve looked tuned his head and looked at Alisa. "That is what bothers me " Steve said as he looked around the room and saw the way the all were looking at him ,he hated the way they all looked at him , whet sadness in their eyes and it was all for him. " I should have know something was up whet her" he said as he turned around and walked in to his office and closed the door . The all stood there looking in to the office , not knowing what to do '

"should someone go in there and talk to him ?" Alisa asked.

"I go " Danny said as he moved away from the table and walk in to Staves office . Steve looked up as the door opened and Danny walks in . he opens his mouth to say something , but what he sees makes his close his mouth . Steve sit there whet tires in his eyes . " She lie to me Danny " Steve said " I don't know what hurts more , that she is in the hospital our that she lie to me "

"What do you mean she lie to you ?" Danny ask him as he sit down in the chair in front of Steve's desk.

" She promised me that we talk care of this together but she was going behind trying to take care of it on her one " Steve said as he as he ran a his hand over his eyes "

" Steve you listen to me okay " Danny said " Hey look at me " he tells Steve as he looks away ." Emma thought she was doing, what was right …. Wait I am not don" he tells Steve as he tried to talk." I know what she promised you Steve . but see it from her side she already lost someone she loved and she was not going to lose you " Danny saw the change in Steve's face when he said the world love .Steve's face when from sad and hurt to full on anger as he get got out of his chair and walked beside Danny, but Danny walked in front of him " Get out of my way Danny "

"Whatever you are thinking , don't " Danny told him Steve and Danny stood there looking at each other , daring the other to back down first , Steve tried to moved around Danny , but Danny pushed him back . "You are not thinking clearly right now Steve , so whet ever you are thinking about is only going to get yourself killed " Danny's voice getting louder as he spoke and by the end of his last sentence he was shouting at Steve .

"What do you expect me to do Danny ?" Steve shouted back "He put her in the hospital Danny , next time she may not be so lucky "

" Look Steve , i….." Danny stopped talking for a moment before he continued " I have a really bad feeling about this . This is not some random skum bag you are dealing whit. this man is a trained to kill ,so please Steve , I am asking you as your friend , think about what you are about to do "

" I am not going to let him get away whet this . I want Michaels "

"And we are going to find him Steve I promise you that , but you need to calm down okay" .

"Okay " Steve said as he took a deep breath , trying to calm down because deep down he know Danny was right , him going out there like a wild man would not help Emma our himself .

"Steve she awake " Steve tuned his head when he hears Alisa yell it , he walks as fast as he can out of his office whet a smile on his face .

" How is she ?" Lou ask . " she is okay " she tells the others as she tunes back and looks at Steve " she is asking for you " Steve smiles as he runs out of the offices , living the other stand there looking after him .


	16. Chapter 16

"Emma "A voice she knew called out .

she groaned as she opens her eyes to see Steve is sitting in the chair beside her bed and she sees the relief in his tired eyes .

" Hey " she smiles at him as at him as she reaches out for his hand and she smiles as he takes her hand in his and he moves her balm to his lips as he give it a soft kiss. Emma looks up at his face and what she sees breaks her hear , she knows bay the look he has on his face that he feels betrayed .

" I am sorry "

" Why do you do it Em " Steve ask her as he let go off her hand as he get out of the chair he was sitting on and he start to pace on and down the hospital floor.

" You have to understand Steve"

" Understand what Emma " he yelled at her as he stops and looks over at her" Did you not trust me, is that is " he ask her whet anger in his voice .

" You don't Know Michaels like I do " She shook her head as she tried to hold back the tires that was in her eyes " He was going to kill you to get to me and …. I was not going to lat that happened . don't you understand " she said as a tire fall from her eye .

" Them make me understand Em because the only thing I know for sure right now is that you lie to me " He told her as he but his palm to his chest .

Emma looked up at him and she know what he meant , she promise that the deal whet it together and she when behind his back and did it anyway . Emma looked out the window as she ran her hand over her cheek and she felt the wetness from the tire on her hand. Taking a deep breath she tunes her head toward him and she sees that he is waiting for an answer.

" I love you "she tells him in a soft voice.

" What was that "Steve ask her as he walks up to the bed and sit down on it looking at her waiting for her to tell him again because he want to make sure he heard , what he thing he heard .

"I love you " She tells him " I didn't want to love you but I do " she said she put her hand over her heart " I know I lie to you but and for that I am sorry but I won't say I am sorry for protected the man I love " she tells him as tires fall from her eyes . she looks over at Steve and he is smiling .

" Why are you smiling ?"she ask him whet tires runing down her cheeks .

" Steve takes her face in his hand and kisses her soft on the lips ,Emma runs her hand behind his head as she takes a hold on the hair on his neck as she kisses him back . A minute or so later Steve moves away from her lips and looks at her face as she opens her eyes to see him looking at her .

" I love you to Emmalin. That is why I was so scared when Danny called me telling me you where in the hospital " Steve lay the palm off his hand on her cheek and she put her hand over his as she smiles back at him " I know that I am not like Owen but ….."

Emma put her hand over his mouth " Shhh " she said to him whet a smile " I know you are not like Owen and I don't want you to bee " she moves her hand away from his mouth as she gives him kiss and she whisper against his lips " I want you to be you, Steve McGarrett the man I love ."

Steve smiles against her lips before he kiss her again but this time the kiss is nothing like the first one , this one is filled whet love and passion .

" Am I the only one that feels like the just walk in on there parents making out ?" Emma and Steve here a man's voice say , as the pull away from each other and looks over at the voice .

" Mark?" Emma laughs .

" Hey Emma , how are you feeling " Mark ask her as he walk in to the room and Emma looks behind him to see Alisa and will walking in to the room to and she looks shook to see them there .

" Will " she said whet a smile in her voice and she feels Steve crap her hand a little harder and she smiles back at him as she shakes her head at him .

"How are you doing? " Will ask her.

"I have been better but I am okay for now " she tells them as she looks over at Steve and Alisa smiles at she see that .

" just to give you a heads up , your mom and dad are on their way here " Alisa tells her and she laughs as Emma falls down on the bed , closing her eyes " You called them she " she ask as she opens eyes to see Alisa and Mark pointing at Will and she raised her brow at him.

" What " will ask her as he shakes his shoulders as she takes as sip off the cup that is in his hand.

" She may be my mom , but you deal whet her " Emma tells him .

" Oh no , she is your mom and I am not standing in her way "

" You are scared off her mom ?" Mark ask as he laughs .

" Hey , have you seen her , she is crazy " Will tells them . " Crazy most run in the family then " Steve tells them as he looks back at Emma as she slaps him on the shoulder " what " he say as the others laugh at them.

"I hate to get the bad guy here but we need to talk about the problem at hand "Will tells them.

" Marrow is on the island " Emma ask

"Yea , I got the call , his flight landed 2 hours ago "

" I will have officers outside her room at all times " Steve tells them .

" What happened to Michaels ?" Alisa ask her .

" I don't know , what happened after I shot him " Emma tells them as she put her hand to her head as she closed her eyes "ow "

Baby are you okay "Steve ask her whet worry in his voice as he runs his over her forehead.

" My head hurts a little" She says as she takes hold off his hand .

"guys can we talk about this later she need to rest " Steve tells them .

" Yea of course, we will get back to your team and see what we can come up whet "Alisa says to Steve as she and the two man walks out off the room , leaving them alone .

"Sleep " Steve tells her as he kiss her forehead one and sits back down in the chair looking at the women he loves sleeps and as he looks at her he feels is own eyes close to.


End file.
